


Dennis and Dee Have A Slumber Party

by theliteraltrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: No Incest, Post-Season/Series 12, Tumblr Prompt, birthday celebration, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Dee is all alone the night before her birthday. Their birthday. Dennis is in North Dakota with his kid. Or so she thinks, until there's a knock on her door.





	

Dee hadn’t seen Dennis in nearly a year. He was out raising his son in North Dakota. The rest of the gang continued on as if things hadn’t changed. It was obvious Dennis was gone and it was obvious they blew up his car. Mac missed Dennis, Dee could tell because the guys he slept with were all sickly pale with curly brunette hair and blue eyes.

Charlie was difficult to calm down. Dennis was always good at that. They got each other. Both of them were ruled by emotion and they had such shared experiences. Dennis just hid those qualities better than Charlie. Charlie was like a child and Dennis was like the father he never had. Now Dennis is gone and Charlie is high all the time. Frank is asleep practically all day every day.

Now it was almost their birthday and Dee was alone. She checked her phone for the time again. It was 11:39 PM. She sighed and turned the volume on her TV up. She was half watching a rerun of Criminal Minds. She groaned in frustration when there was a knock on her door. She stood up, hoping it was a mistake. When she opened the door she froze.

“We still got half an hour until our birthday. Did you think I would miss it?” It was Dennis. His hair was obviously dyed recently. There was some dye on his scalp. He had some stubble on his face. Oh he was a wreck. Probably the stupid kid. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Dee smiled a bit. “You look like shit. Did Charlie teach you how to shave your face?” She teased, letting him inside.

Dennis feigned a laugh. “I hope you don’t have anyone else here because we are having a slumber party. I'll take the couch.” He walked in, heading to the couch.

“Did Mandy teach you manners?” Dee asked, closing the door. “I like it. I wasn’t gonna let you take my bed anyways.” She followed him into the apartment.

He slumped onto the couch and threw his bag on the floor. “So uh how’s the gang?” He asks, looking up at her.

She crosses her arms over her chest. “We’re doing okay. Mac’s been seeing a bunch of guys. None of them stay long. I think he’s making up for lost time. Charlie is uncontrollable, like the kid lashes out all the time and the stupid ‘oi oi oi’ thing doesn’t work anymore because we used it too much. Frank sleeps basically all the time, but what else is new.” She moves her arms to her sides. “Things haven’t changed for me but I’m so glad to have my apartment to myself now.”

Dennis nods. “Nice, nice.” He stares at the TV for a bit, then looks back at Dee. “Brian Jr is one hundred percent potty trained now and I got him a stuffed elephant.” He smiled a bit. “We named it Mr. Tibbs Jr.”

Dee laughed and sat down, crossing her legs. “You’re so lame.”

Dennis laughed. “Mandy has a girlfriend. Turns out she’s bi, which is cool. It was some girl from her work. I uh tried to work at a bar, got fired because I was slacking off. Tried being a cashier, got fired for yelling at lame ass customers. Now I’m just a stay at home dad. I’ve been taking my meds, but it turns out I’m not supposed to drink with them so I’ve been going to AA and I went to rehab for a bit.”

Dee bit the inside of her cheek. “Damn. So you haven’t been having much fun there?”

Dennis shrugged. “I've been taking care of my son. I enjoy that. I love him.”

“Aw, don’t get sappy.” Dee slapped his arm. “I would offer you something to drink but you’re lame now.” She teased. “And I’m not peeling you an apple.”

“I'm good.” Dennis chuckled. “How’s Paddy’s?” He asks, relaxing further into the couch. “Since we're on the topic of booze.”

“It’s doing good. At least I think so. I mean, it’s the usual.” Dee shrugged. “Hey, do you wanna paint my nails?” She asks, standing up. “Just like old times?”

Dennis smiled. “Just don’t make me listen to your shit music like old times.”

Dee laughed and turned on Girls Just Wanna Have Fun on her phone with the volume all the way up. Dennis groaned and threatened to throw Dee’s phone out the window.


End file.
